A file hosting service is a network hosting service that is designed to host user files. A file hosting service typically includes a plurality of file hosting servers, each of which execute a file hosting application. The file hosting service, therefore, facilitates hosting of files at the file hosting servers, wherein the servers are accessible to client computing devices by way of a network connection. File hosting services also facilitate syncing of files between client devices and the file hosting server. Conventional file hosting services support assignment of permissions to files retained at the file hosting server, as well as sharing files between users.
In an enterprise setting, files hosted on a file hosting server may be subject to meetings. More specifically, a user in an enterprise may employ a scheduling application (e.g., which may be or be included in an email application, a calendar application, etc.) to create a meeting object, where the meeting object (e.g., created in response to a meeting invitation being transmitted to users) includes a reference to a file hosted by the file hosting service. The meeting object represents a meeting, wherein at the time of the meeting the file is discussed. It can be understood that a single file may be involved in multiple different meetings (with multiple different attendees), and in an enterprise setting many different files may be referenced in different meetings.
Conventionally, it is difficult to identify all meeting objects where a file hosted by a file hosting service was presented. Typically, for a user in an enterprise to ascertain whether a file has been referenced in a meeting object, the user must access the scheduling application and attempt to recollect an approximate time frame when the file was discussed or is to be discussed. Further, using conventional technologies, a user in an enterprise may (unintentionally) take part in a meeting where the user is somewhat unprepared. This can occur in many different situations, such as when the user is unaware that the meeting is to be about a file, when someone else has modified the file prior to the meeting (but after the meeting object was created), and so forth. Using conventional technologies, there is no suitable mechanism for assisting the user in preparing for the meeting when the meeting is about a file hosted at a file hosting service.